Bea Spells-a-Lot
Smart and brainy, Bea Spells-a-Lot just loves to read and talk with her friends! Also see Specs Reads-a-Lot, her little sister. Personality Bea Spells-a-Lot is a real smarty-pants, who always follows the rules and loves to talk... a lot! She's pretty confident in her answers and does not like to be wrong. But because of this, she believes herself to be almost always right. Bea enjoys learning big words and loves sharing her vast knowledge with all of her friends! Appearance Bea Spells-a-Lot has fair skin and sky blue eyes. Her cheeks are light pink in color and she has carrot orange hair worn straight and pulled back. Her bangs are straight cut and she wears a magenta bow. Bea normally wears a black shirt with an apple on the front and tulle sleeves, along with a crimson plaid jumper with black tulle lining. This gives her a "school-girl uniform" look. She also wears pink leggings with white polka dots, fuchsia socks with white on top, and black sneaker boots. 'Rainy Day' Bea Spells-a-Lot wears a cute pink and orange raincoat in the "Bea Spells-a-Lot plays in the Rain" toy. It also comes with her usual leggings and pink rain boots. 'School Bus' Bea also wears a special dress with the exclusive bus toy she comes with, consisting of a pink long sleeved shirt with black ruffled lining and an orange and black shirt worn over the dress. She wears her usual boots, leggings, and hair bow. 'Silly Hair' The Silly Hair Bea Spells-a-Lot wears a winter jacket based on her skirt jumper with a black peter pan collar, cuffs, and waist bow that ties it shut. She has black tennis shoes instead of boots and she was given white socks with a single black stripe. Her hair items are all shades of pink. 'Lalaloopsy DS' In Lalaloopsy DS, Bea Spells-a-Lot gets an alternate outfit. She wears a red top with white ruffled sleeves with tiny little red spots on them, along with a black overal-skirt with red markings on them vaguely resembling apples or big polkadots with a white with red spots layer beneath it. Her leggings remain the same, along with her shoes. 'Sew Snowy' For the Sew Snowy Collection, Bea wears a pink long sleeved top and skirt with an orange belt, white fluffy vest, and a pair of black bloomers underneath. She also has on pink leggings and tall orange and magenta boots. Pet Bea Spells-a-Lot has a pet owl that is pink with two small orange feet and a black face. Owl is often seen winking, and with one toy, was depicted with glasses on. The figure that comes with the bus toy was seen wearing a bus driver's cap. Home Bea's home resembles a school house. On the outside she has a small stop sign to the left of the door, a pencil fence, and ruler steps. The pathway leading to the school resembles a hopscotch board while the windows resemble chalkboards. She has a bell at the very top of the building. If she has something important to say, or would hold a class there, she could ring it to get attention right away! Merchandise *Bea Spells-a-Lot Full Size Doll *Bea Spells-a-Lot Series #1 Miniature *Bea Plays In the Rain Series #4 Miniature *Bea's School Bus Miniature *Bea Spells-a-Lot Soft Doll *Bea Spells-a-Lot Silly Hair Doll *Bea Spells-a-Lot Character Tin *Pencil Topper *Bea Spells-a-Lot Sew Snowy Miniature *Purple 27MHz RC Cruiser comes with Bea Spells-a-Lot Miniature *Magic Face Towel with Bea's head and owl in corner. Towel is orange. Trivia *Bea Spells-a-Lot is one of the original eight Lalaloopsy released and as such, she has been seen in most of the merchandise, has appeared in all of the webisodes, the movie, DS game, and so forth. However, she does not seem to be as popular as a few other originals. *Oddly enough, despite Bea's official information claiming that she talks a lot, she seems to be one of the quietest Lalaloopsy in the Webisodes. In tone of voice, and lack of spoken lines. *She is the very first Lalaloopsy with coloured eyes. The second is Toffee Cocoa Cuddles, followed by Mango Tiki Wiki, Specs Reads-a-Lot ,Cloud E. Sky and then, possibly, Kiwi Tiki Wiki Gallery Poster-Bea.jpg Bea Box.jpg Bea and Specs.jpg Silly Hair Bea Spells.png Mini specs and bea.jpg MiniBea.jpg Mini Bea Rainy Day.jpg sew snowy bea snow globe.jpg sew snowy bea spells-a-lot.jpg Minibus.jpg Mini Bea Box.jpg Mini Bea Rainy Day Box.jpg Sew Snowy Bea.jpg Bea on bus slide.jpg Beas rc cruiser 27mhz.jpg beacoat.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot Soft Doll.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot Tin.jpg bea.png|Bea in the webisodes! beas house.png|Beas's house in the webisodes! Specs learning.png Bea Spells-a-Lot and Specs Reads-a-Lot Box.jpg Beas School Bus Set.jpg Silly hair bea box.jpg Movie screenshot.png Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land The Search for Pillow.jpg Mini sister pack 3.PNG Lalads.jpg Eww.png Sleep.png Good night.png Lalaloopsy Cast Premiere.PNG Ep. 3 Dot's Moon Mission.png Ep. 1 Batter Up!.png Category:Characters Category:Full Size Doll Category:Original 8 Category:Mini Category:Girl Category:Soft Doll Category:Hair Color: Orange Category:Interest: Knowledge Category:Colored Eyes Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled Back Category:Glamour Category:Interest: Glamour Category:Silly Hair Category:Sibling-Silly Hair Category:Has a sibling